


Adventure's Home

by Dancer84



Category: Doctor Who, Firefly, Supernatural, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, multiple - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Poetry, why i love fantasy and sci-fi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancer84/pseuds/Dancer84
Summary: A poem about my favorite fandoms.





	Adventure's Home

Adventure’s Home

A green door nestled in the hill opens to  
A footpath that leads to a lonely mountain.  
A black car shining silver in the sun  
Cruises over sticky asphalt hazy on the road ahead.  
A blue box whines into view  
The question always, where/when next?  
Rusting hull seals in heat, oxygen, cargo;  
Engines shine gold as they hum through the stars.

Friends gather, unexpected, for dinner  
Hot wind flows from a mountain full of dragon dreams.  
Brothers share drinks under star studded sky  
While black eyes watch from shadowed fields.  
Companions come and go, grow old,  
Faces change but hearts remain the same.  
Misfits gather for dinner pulled from a package  
Gravity’s green bounty turning, forgotten, in the black.


End file.
